Talk:4K Ultra HD Blu-ray
Ultra HD Blu-Ray? :From Talk:Blu-ray Disc. Ultra HD Blu-ray, despite having "Blu-ray" in the name is a new format and should get its own article with info about the new releases. The Wrath of Khan has already been announced for an Ultra HD release, and films like Star Trek Beyond no doubt will be as well. :On the contrary, I seem to recall it's been revealed only TWOK will be released in that format. --Defiant (talk) 17:00, April 3, 2016 (UTC) I said "no doubt will be as well." Though any announcement is months away, it's a sure bet that Star Trek Beyond, an IMAX film, will be on the format like some of thesehttp://www.blu-ray.com/4k TWOK is of course the only announced/confirmed release, but with the format now having a title, it's time for an Ultra HD article. While I kinda of take back what I wrote above about TWOK having an Ultra HD release as it's technically only being remastered in 4k, and an actual Ultra HD release is only speculated based on that, 2009's Star Trek and Into Darkness now have been confirmed for Ultra HD releases with details at the above link, and of course Beyond's Ultra HD is a given. With Ultra HD news, the new announcement for an American TNG complete set, and TAS on Blu-ray, this has been quite a week for Star Trek on HD. I'm relatively new for posting anything on this wiki (being an anonymous IP and all), so I'm not sure how this typically gets done, but offhand it looks like there is little reason for Ultra HD to not have its own article now. And that also means tons of updates to things like the articles about home video releases, the home video template, new box art, categories and so forth. So when's this trigger gonna get pulled? ::First off, . It will makes this much easier to follow. ::Is this really a seperate format, or just a continuation/sub of the Blu-ray format, like the 3D stuff. How different is the hardware? Will these discs play at all on a standard Blu-ray player or are standard Blu-ray discs included in the package? Splitting these off would require them to be pretty much incompatible with standard BD stuff. - 13:59, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Ah, yes, my use of indents was a little off. Sorry. Ultra HD is a new, separate, and incompatible format. As near as I can tell, putting an Ultra HD disc into a non-Ultra player will produce an error much like putting a Blu-ray into a DVD player. I don't believe the pits and spacing are smaller than Blu-ray, but it uses H.265 for a reported 30% to 40% improvement in encoding and dual and triple-layers for 66GB and 100GB respectively and hence has substantially more quality and capacity needed for 4K. But listen to me, I'm practically quoting Wikipedia! It would be a big mistake for Ultra HD info to be a section of the Blu-ray article and needs its own article(s), much like VCD being a video version of CD, and HD-DVD, despite it being more technically similar to DVD than Blu-ray (at least from a technology and production standpoint). Now 3D Ultra HD, on the other hand, should be a redirect to any Ultra HD article, much like Blu-ray 3D. Anyway, that's my case for an Ultra HD article. I'm hoping my whining posting is persuasive. 17:16, April 5, 2016 (UTC) :::My position would be to hold off on a decision to have a new article page started until a production is actually released on this new format. Till then a preliminary note on possible releases on the corresponding blu ray pages should suffice for now IMO--Sennim (talk) 17:27, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Agreed. It would be jumping the gun if the product is not yet available, but it would also be disheartening if months after the discs are available there’s still nary a word about them anywhere. I say plan ahead and work this out so the content is ready the day of the first releases, which looks to be June 14th. Please forgive the following, but my brain isn’t yet drained. Ultra HD Blu-ray is likely to be the final disc-based physical media for video and about all that might ever be needed for 35mm film. For anything short of high resolution CGI and genuine IMAX, anything more would just magnify grain. If there is physical media for 8K (a distinct possibility given the insane bandwidth requirements), it’ll probably be flash-based unless they can somehow make holographic discs economical. I expect Ultra HD will be both successful and yet a niche format. Sale figures are very early and thus far look good, but if it were to suddenly bomb, then the media will be dead in a few years with less than 200 titles released, but if it’s a hit, there may still be discs pressed in the 2030’s and by then there could be thousands of releases. For the time being, if a film is an intended blockbuster, particularly in the sci-fi and fantasy genre, it gets an Ultra HD release. The format itself is often grouped together with Blu-ray as if it were just an extension like 3D. While it shares the name, is made with the same technology, and thus far Ultra HD discs always include Blu-rays like DVD’s included with many Blu-rays (a smart move for backward compatibility and space-savings of extras that don’t have to be on the feature disc.), Ultra HD is in every way that counts a new format and with four times the resolution, up to 60fps, and the use of h.265, it’s as distant from Blu-ray as Blu-ray was from DVD. If what this wiki already has for media and format content can be regarded as a precedent, then Ultra HD most definitely qualifies for new articles, categories and whatnot. For Star Trek content, it’s almost certainly to be limited to the feature films and not television. (Say, … maybe the real reason DS9 and Voyager aren’t get HD upgrades is that they’re holding out for 4K remastering and Ultra HD Blu-ray releases! Yeah…That’sTheTicket!) The alternate reality series will have its releases, and there’s likely to be a couple or a few from the original/non-alternate reality films. Worst case scenario is that we will only see 2009’s Star Trek, Into Darkness, and Beyond while the best case is for Ultra HD releases of many more post-2009 films (a total of six? Nine? Who know how far they’ll take it.), every one of the pre-2009 ones, maybe a spin-off film or two based on the upcoming 2017 series, and if there’s a big Prelude to Axanar sequel or any other fan films that are runaway hits, then anything’s possible. The more likely scenario is that we will see all of the post-2009 films and some of the more popular earlier films. I’ve done little more than read this wiki and not really contribute much, so I’m wary of coming across like some encroaching interloper barging in and telling others what to do and how to do it. That having been said lemme dive in head first: I personally would consider the format as best described as Ultra HD Blu-ray though there are already a couple of redlinks of 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray most notably at Template:Home Video formats, so it looks like that nomenclature may end up ‘winning’ for various naming conventions, article structure, and overall use here. If that should be the accepted name, then it would follow that these will be the articles for the individual releases: Announced for June 14: Star Trek (4K Ultra HD) Star Trek Into Darkness (4K Ultra HD) Inevitably: Star Trek Beyond (4K Ultra HD) Likely: Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (4K Ultra HD) And crossing my fingers for at least these within the next year or two: Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (4K Ultra HD) Star Trek: First Contact (4K Ultra HD) With at least one category: Category:4K Ultra HD Blu-ray And a number of expected redirects like UHD Blu-ray and 4K UHD Blu-ray, but I would point out that, strictly speaking, links like Ultra 4K and especially 4K might be inaccurate and could refer to non-disc based formats, namely 4K streaming, and I goofed with the bit above about 3D Ultra HD. 3D Ultra HD Blu-ray doesn’t exist yet having been extremely neglected for the new format and should it ever be introduced, it’ll be an upgrade requiring new standards and new players. I’ve paid a lot of attention to home video sections for various wikis and I’d say Memory Alpha is within the top five, with impressive listings for everything released thus far, and I can’t wait to see new content here for Ultra HD soon. Christmas comes early on June 14th, so if anyone reading this is itching to write new content, sandbox any articles and post then. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll now go back to my non-encroaching lurker status having been satiated with my ranting posting. 04:49, April 8, 2016 (UTC) ::I've removed a lot of the red links you placed in your post, since they are either for things not yet announced or intended as redirects, which we tend to let happen naturally, in that someone looking for the article makes it, once an article actually exists of course. As for the naming bits, the article will be at the full format name, which is the mouthful the templates are using, and the disambiguations, which I also changed for the sake of consistency with red links elsewhere, are using the bits of the name the box art uses for format identification. A format category will happen when there are a few more title announced, and that's easily controlled from the template. - 13:20, April 8, 2016 (UTC)